This invention relates generally to shelving display systems and, more particularly, to a system for improving conventional gondola shelving units both functionally and aesthetically, thereby providing a more useful shelving display product.
A conventional prior art gondola 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. This gondola is often referred to as a xe2x80x9chalf gondolaxe2x80x9d, since its base 12 extends only forward from upstanding base posts 14 and 16. In a xe2x80x9cfull gondolaxe2x80x9d, the base extends on both sides of the line defined by posts 14 and 16. Base posts 14 and 16 are attached to the gondola by conventional attachment means. Such conventional attachment means include preformed apertures in the base for receiving the distal ends of the posts. In this arrangement, means are provided for locking the posts in place using, for example, a locking bolt mounted in the base that engages the post surface. Alternatively, the posts may be bolted to outside vertical surfaces of the base. In another, less common arrangement, the posts may be part of a supporting skeletal structure which is covered with outer boards to form the base.
Posts 14 and 16 of gondola 10 include a series of spaced apertures 18 on the front surfaces 19 of the posts. The gondola also includes a series of shelves 20a, 20b, and 20c resting respectively on shelf brackets 22a, 22b, and 22c. The shelf brackets are mounted in apertures 18 of the base posts. In a full gondola, the posts would have apertures on their front and rear surfaces, and shelf brackets and shelves would be mounted to the apertures on the front and rear surfaces of the posts.
While conventional gondolas of the type illustrated in FIG. 1 are highly functional and widely used, they do have certain shortcomings. For example, only one horizontal shelf can be located at a particular height, and the shelf lengths are determined by the spacing between the posts to which the shelves are mounted. Also, there is no convenient way to create visual pause points along the shelves. As a result, it is difficult to support and display different sizes and types of items on a single gondola or to create varying, visually pleasing configurations.
Thus, a shelving display system which accepts shelves of varying lengths and permits mounting of different shelves at varying heights would be highly desirable. Additionally, a shelving display system which permits easy placement of pause point partitions between shelves on a single gondola would also be desirable.
The present invention provides such a system, as demonstrated in FIG. 2. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the present system, identified by numeral 23, accommodates five different shelf widths in five columns divided by pause point partitions 25. The first and widest series of shelves 24 accepts rugs 27 that are best displayed when folded to a substantial width. The second, third and fourth columns of shelves 26, 28, and 30, are spaced to accept pillows 29 of varying sizes. Additionally, the shelves in these sections are at varying heights, to improve the visual interest of the shelving display system. A column of shelves 30 is provided for blankets 31, which, like the rugs in the first column of shelves, are best displayed in a wide folded configuration. Lastly, signage is provided at the tops of the columns identifying the goods (blankets, pillows and rugs) displayed below. The system illustrated in FIG. 2 include s an end display 32 resting on the gondola base at the right of the system. The shelving display system of FIG. 2 is thus far more functional and aesthetically pleasing than the conventional gondola unit of FIG. 1.
The present invention is directed to a shelving display system constructed on a conventional gondola shelving unit. The gondola shelving unit includes a generally horizontal base and at least two upstanding base posts. The gondola may be provided with wheels on its underside to permit it to be moved from place to place. In accordance with the invention, generally horizontal top and bottom tracks are attached to the base posts. Then, support/display members are attached to the top and bottom tracks at the desired locations. One or both of the tracks may be provided with a series of apertures for receiving attachment devices associated with the support/display members.
In one embodiment, the support/display members include at least one decorative panel. This decorative panel is mounted between the top and bottom tracks. Vertically directed slots may be provided in one or both of the top and bottom tracks in o order to facilitate the mounting of the panel.
In another preferred embodiment, support/display members in the form of vertical pause point partitions are provided. The pause point partitions may be attached to the top and bottom tracks at locations dictated by the desired display system configuration.
In yet another desirable embodiment, the support/display members include at least two generally vertical standards attached to the top and bottom tracks. These standards are configured to receive conventional shelf brackets. Since the standards may be attached at varying locations on the top and bottom tracks dictated by the desired system configuration, the system will accommodate a broad range of shelf lengths.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention, as highlighted above, will be further described in the following description, drawings and claims.